Databases need to be periodically backed-up. However, a database cannot be reliably backed-up when remote users access the database during off-hour back-up intervals. This problem occurs because the back-up software in the prior art does not have the ability to synchronize data in the files while users are simultaneously accessing and updating the database. This results in an apparently backed-up database that has an unpredictable content and which lacks data integrity.